FROZEN HEARTED
by WritingAvox
Summary: Elsa suffers in silence, until one day she meets a boy similar to her. Both need the other to survive, until her live changes and she is forced to leave Arendelle after her powers become known. Jack Frost cannot find Elsa, the bond that bind them together broke. Heartbroken, Jack tries to find the only person he has ever loved.
1. The boy with the frosty blue eyes

**Hello, I am an bilingual amateur writer(19)still in the works of finding my own voice and developing my skills. Struggling to write with dyslexia, I would beg for your total comprehension. Please follow and review!**

**NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED IN ANY OF THE USED WORK FOND WITHIN THE WORDS OF THIS FANFICTION IT'S A CROSSOVER BETWEEN FROZEN OWNED BY WALT DISNEY STUDIOS AND SOME CONTENT OF THE RISE OF THE GUARDIANS MOSTLY ABOUT JACK FROST WHICH HAPPENS TO BE OWNED BY DREAMWORKS AND THE REST IS PART OF MY IMAGINATION.**

**ENJOY!**

This is in Elsa's childhood. As the story advances so does her age.

**CHAPTER ONE**

_**L**_ittle Elsa was pacing her room as she usually did at this time of the day. Just past noon and Anna had usually stopped with all the whining.

"Elsa, please, come and play with me!" Her soft, complaining voice would always come from under the door and keyhole.

Elsa's little pale hand raised from her side and hovered just above the door knob. She was tempted to agree and play with Anna but it was an exceedingly dangerous thing to do. What if something terrible like when she'd accidently frozen Anna's mind were to happen again? She couldn't risk her little sister's safety.

Elsa's hand fell to her side and she cleared her throat. Elsa tried that monotonous and rather detached tone that always made Anna to go away once and for all.

"I said, leave me _alone_, Anna!"

A moment of silence passed by and finally, Anna walked away. At the distance, Elsa could just hear Anna singing a song to herself.

Elsa didn't like to shout at her baby sister, it wasn't exactly an easy thing to do. Elsa hurt, but as her father said.

"Conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show." Elsa muttered to herself in an attempt of self-contentment.

It was futile.

Elsa would often sit on her window seat in front of her triangle-like window and look outside. Her room was spacious and the purple color dominated the most, a circular rug expanded over the wooden floors and a massive dark wooden canopied, flower patterned and four poster bed, small shelves with few books and a few dolls to play with.

A white chimney with an everlasting fire, and logs stocked next to it. Some lamps in the walls to place candles, two white, small night tables with a vases of flowers, some paintings and cushioned chairs.

The days in the kingdom of Arendelle were usually boring in her solitary confinement but she needed to be kept away of civilization not to hurt the others. Sometimes, Elsa would play with her dolls and pretend they were her friends. She didn't have any friends of course, she couldn't out the others at risk.

There were days when she would read and reread the few books she had on her booksheves. Her favorite was one about a princess who lived in a tower.

Sometimes, Elsa would close her eyes and wish so hard for someone to understand her. Just someone to talk to. But whenever she opened her eyes there was no one but the coldness of her solitude to greet her. She had to go down to eat breakfast, a meal, an afternoon tea and dinner with her parents but it was particularly difficult to ignore her sister. At times, Anna would make funny faces at her and Elsa would smile until she caught a glimpse of her parent's disapproval stares. If Elsa feared something was her parent's disapproval, her parents reprimands. She had to be perfect, she had to be cold.

_Nobody can hurt me_, she would remind to herself every day. _Nobody must know how I feel, how weak I am._

"How was your day darling?" The king asked his youngest. Anna's eyes always sparked with excitement whenever she narrated her solitary adventures to the king and queen of Arendelle.

"Today I made a new friend, her name is Joan and she is a warrior!" Anna squealed as she forked her food.

The queen laughed softly, the kind of way only a queen could. Amused yet elegant. Elsa was fond of her mother's laugh. Even the king smiled fondly of his daughter. "My love, how cheerfully developed imagination you have,"

The king caressed Anna's hair softly as she smiled brightly up at him. Elsa's smiled faded away when her father's fingers skimmed the platinum blonde streak in her hair. Elsa looked away quickly, fighting off the unexpectedly urge to cry. But also she tried to fight a combination of envy, nostalgia, longing and regret that swelled up in her chest. Her father never touched her affectively, it was almost rudimentary.

"Am I allowed to return to my chambers, father?" Elsa asked as she stood from her seat across from Anna. A considerably distance separating the one from the other.

The king unusual relaxed self was suddenly replaced by a deflated expression. "Of course, my love,"

Elsa walked hurriedly along the infinite maze of hallways in the castle, tears running down her cheeks.

_**J**_ack Frost had felt something as soon as he was in Arendelle's territory.

At the far, he could see the candlelit kingdom. He teetered over a pine tree branch, which as usual, froze as soon as he touched it. Also, Jack noted, the moon shone strangely bright over the little kingdom.

What could have dragged him here? He'd only came to Arendelle to froze it and that was it. Nothing more. The trolls bothered him with their silly, annoying voices and strange myths. He took his wooden staff and flew alongside the wind to the town.

Jack felt something in his insides. He was hovering the castle now, the closer he was to the castle, the stronger the sentiment grew. A warming feeling surprisingly invaded his chest and he gasped at the strange sensation. His hand rubbed his middle as if something hurt but it was totally the opposite. It had been a long time since he'd felt something warm, not even the sun could do such thing.

Had he not tried to feel the sun a thousand times? Had he not neared campfires and could not even feel a warming sensation on his fingertips?

What in the heavens was happening to him? How could he be feeling such things?

Suddenly, a flash of platinum blonde hair flashed sporadically between barred windows and concrete segments. Jack followed the little girl without even noticing.

Not until he noticed it was _her_…the slight warm feeling turned into a turmoil of sentiments he could not decode. Frost's staff accidentally tapped a window but he didn't worry. Nobody could hear him, nobody could see him. But the little girl stopped. Like if she had _heard_ something. It was impossible, nobody could see him!

The ice princess felt something, a presence. Perhaps at the other end of the hallway? She stopped dead in her tracks and gave a glanced behind her.

"Hello? Anna? Is that you?"Elsa asked hopefully.

No answer came, silence followed and coldness. Elsa wiped the tears running down her cheeks with the back of her hand and hurried to her chambers.

Hidden, in the darkness, was the hooded figure. A barefoot boy with white hair and frosty blue eyes. His wooden staff tightly gripped between both of his hands. He was staring at the girl with a strange mixture of bewilderment and curiosity.

Something had dragged him here, something ice cold yet toasty warm.

Jack could feel the strange warmness rising up in his chest, he hadn't felt any semblance of warmness…not since his days as human. It was unnervingly pleasant to feel some warmness. The little platinum blonde haired girl ran to her room. But why was she crying? Was she hurt?

Jack Frost shook his head and smirked. _Why is it to you dumbhead?_ He thought._ Is not any of your business._

This was madness, Jack Frost was no babysitter. He had better things to do than decode some little girl's drama. It was probably because she had not obtained something she had wished for.

Nonetheless, Jack lingered a minute or so in the darkness, questioning himself not to or to do something about the whole affair.

But who did he fool? He could do nothing.

How could he, if he was invisible to the world?

Not knowing what to do he opted to observe the little girl for a little while.

If she lived in the castle and had a small tiara in her dresser it meant she was a princess. The princess of Arendelle. The girl cried disconsolately in her bed and Jack Frost was surprisingly saddened by the fact he could not do anything to help it. He stayed outside the girl's window until she fell asleep but even from the outside, he could observe her tear-streaked face. Confused and impotent, he wondered what could he do.

But after a long pause of consideration, the decision was made and he finally departed.

Arendelle had to be frozen for winter. Jack Frost wondered if the cold bothered the little girl, he was about to froze her hometown anyway. Jack tapped the girl's window ever so slightly with his index fingertip as a farewell, a considerable medium but beautiful snowflake formed and with a squeal that nobody was meant to hear, he left the castle and flew outside and it. Winter was about to arrive to Arendelle.

_**E**_lsa's eyes sprang open, slid from under the sheets and admired the snowed panorama that offered the view of her window. She'd hear a noise or at least she thought she'd heard a squeal of eagerness but there was nobody outside. Just a defying beautiful snowflake in her window. Elsa took the beautiful thing and hid in between the pages of her favorite book. It would melt she knew that, but she felt protective of all cold things and it was still warm outside. Elsa returned to bed and that night she dreamed of enthusiastic laughter and snow.

**_E_**lsa smiled brightly as the snowflakes fell from the heavens like tears of happiness. How lovely would it be to go outside and lie down in the snow. Elsa sighted.

Maniac pounding came from the door. "Elsa! Elsa! It's snowing outside, come and play with me. Do you want to build a snowman?"

What if she accepted? Maybe if she agreed this time and didn't even go near Anna everything could be alright.

Elsa could feel the snow calling her to go outside, irrevocably persuading her. Like an invisible yet unbreakable thread sewed to her very soul.

Elsa smiled and opened her door. But was surprised to discover that Anna wasn't there anymore. The ice princess could see her little sister walking away with their mother, the both of them holding hands and smiling at the other.

"You know Elsa is not keen of plating with you but she loves you, my love,"

Anna looked down. Elsa didn't love her, how can someone who loves you hurt you?

"Mama, do you want to build a snowman?"

The queen smiled and nodded. "And when we finish, we should go and find Elsa and tell Kai and Gerda to join us and drink some hot tea and biscuits, yes?"

Anna squealed as she and her mother walked downstairs where they found the king and who joined them.

"Where's Elsa?" He asked his wife.

The queen shook her head, her beautiful face saddened. Maybe if he went for Elsa and was present nothing bad could happen, maybe if-

A guard came trotting from the entrance. "Your highness! There is a disturbance in the courtyard,"

Elsa would be alright, she was a strong girl. His little girl was undefeatable.

Anna and the queen exited the castle and the king reluctantly followed the guards. Not before promising himself and silently making a promise to Elsa they would all be together, but a good king must care for his kingdom before of himself.

_**E**_lsa was smiling as she observed her little sister building up a snowman, snowball fighting and making snow angels with their mother.

Elsa had decided not to go outside not wanting to taint her mother and sister's moment of happiness, if she'd lose control she could lose it all.

So she stayed, looking how fun it was to play with the snow while she read a book.

Elsa gasped when the snowflake she had hidden between the pages of her book seemed to be frozen in time. Elsa smiled and put the snowflake into a necklace, so that the snowflake was a locket. Elsa smiled, the cold had never bothered her.

**_I_**n the middle of the night, while everybody was asleep, Elsa was wide awake.

How could she fall asleep when the cold and the snow outside seemed to be calling her to join them.

Nobody was awake, her parents had come and kissed her goodnight.

She was tired of pretending, she wanted to be free. At least for a while.

Elsa swung her legs off the bed and slid her feet into her boots. She didn't put on a coat, she was never cold.

_Cold cannot hurt me._

Elsa opened her door and gave a sideways glance in the hallway. No moors on the coast by the looks of it. Then she made her way downstairs tiptoeing and being careful not to be noticed by the guards at the entrance. In the kitchens was a small pet door intended for one of the maids dog, he was fond of persecuting the mice, once, Elsa thought it was about to bite her when the only thing the dog wanted was to lick her face.

Once Elsa had reached the stair's landing she prayed the guards to be distracted. The guards were laughing loudly at some joke and Elsa took it as her cue. She sprinted as fast as she could to the kitchens and then she was outside.

She ran. At full speed without even bothering to think about the consequences of her acts. Papa and Mama were not present to witness her rebellious behavior. She squealed loudly at the fact.

The ice princess ran deep into the forest outside the castle, the cold wind seemed to embrace her,almost like a welcome. The forest was silent, in reverence of her magnificence. Her heart pounded hard against her chest, cold air kissing her cheek. Once she reached an extensive glade she stopped.

With a mere wave of her hand snow and snowflakes sprang from her hand just like magic.

A flick of her finger and a tree was covered in snow. She could do this. She could do this!

A touch of her finger and the river froze completely. But then Elsa thought of a face, one she so wished to be sitting beside her. Anna. "Do you want to build a snowman?" Now Elsa asked. Her sister who she had almost killed once because of the mystical powers she so loved.

Elsa walked away from the river and sat down on the riverbank. Happiness vanished.

The ice princess cried. Cried for a long time. Until she screamed with desperation and stood.

_I don't want to be weak! I want to be strong and tame my emotions and powers!_

Elsa ran forward, only that she hadn't realized she was running on the frozen river. Elsa stopped. The ice beneath her feet had cracked and then she fell. The water so cold, like small knives cutting onto her skin, her eyes. If she froze the river she would die, in her attempts of swimming out the hole she'd made when falling, she only but fared herself away from it. But she was afraid and uncontrollable and the water around her began to froze. No. She couldn't die here. Elsa's fists tried to pound the ice but the water slowed her actions and the more she was afraid, the more the river froze.

Elsa closed her eyes, behind her eye lids she could see the moonlight saying farewell.

Feet. Above the ice. Barefoot. A staff. Cracking ice. A boy. White hair. A cold hand. No more water. Breathing. The last thing Elsa saw was a pair of frosty blue eyes and if she looked closely, a small snowflake pattern upon them…


	2. The ice princess

CHAPTER TWO

Jack Frost held the little girl in his arms. Cradling her as tenderly as he could. He didn't want to hurt her.

He hadn't seen someone so fragile yet so impossibly powerful in the flesh. The little girl didn't shake as he expected to, he was the king of winter after all. Yet she seemed to be rather comforted by the cold. Where could he take her? Her chambers, of course.

Jack Frost flew toward where he remembered to be the girl's chambers and opened the window. Once inside, he took some blankets and placed them just in front of the chimney, took some logs and lit a fire to warm her.

Then tucked the girl with the blankets so she wouldn't be cold. Not knowing what to do, he stayed for a while. The room was pretentiously expansive yet modestly decorated. And boy, she was a reader. Some boring-looking books alphabetically ordered in shelves.

In the dresser was a small wooden box in which was carved a name.

"Elsa."Jack read slowly. Saying the name, the little girl's name. He smiled, now the little girl had a name.

"Of Arendelle..."said the ice princess who was out of the sudden wide awake and standing just behind him. Jack was surprised, jumped back, startled.

He had not been surprised in like, forever. Elsa giggled but covered her smile with her hands. Out of habit, so nobody could tease about the strange sounds she made. Jack smiled as well, shyly.

"The name's Jack. Jack Frost." Elsa extended her hand to him, and then frowned.

"Why aren't you wearing any shoes?" Jack laughed, and strangely mimicked her actions of covering his smile.

The ice king wasn't the smiling type at all but somehow the little girl, Elsa, had miraculously managed to make him smile quite a lot in just a mere day of meeting. "Let's say I don't need them,"Jack responded.

Elsa cocked her head to the side and Jack mirrored her.

"What are you thinking?"he asked her. She frowned."Wondering why someone wouldn't need any shoes, that does not make any sense," Jack knelt in front of the girl and stared at her.

"If I were to tell you, you wouldn't believe me,"

Elsa lifted a shoulder. "Try me," He didn't know whether or not to tell her the truth.

To confide in his secret to the little princess who strangely was the only person in the whole wide world that could actually see him. Maybe she would be afraid of him. Would he risk that? Knowing that the chances of finding someone else who could see him were next to impossible? Almost nonexistent? To change the subject of the conversation he opted for a question.

"Why aren't you trembling and squeaking with cold? You fell to a frozen river after all. It would be the most logical thing to be doing now."

Elsa bit her lip. If she told him, he would probably be afraid of her. View her as something monstrous perhaps. Maybe he would go. Elsa did not want Jack Frost to go away. "The cold has never bothered me."The ice princess said.

Bright blue eyes shinning brighter than the moonlight outside. Jack Frost smiled.

"It is strange, it doesn't really bothers me either." Out of the blue, the door slammed open and the guards came in, their spears readied to sink into an attacker's flesh.

Elsa covered her face with her small hands. Terrified by the undeniable faith of her new acquaintance.

_He had saved her life!_ So she stood right in front of Jack protectively, shielding him from any harm.

"Don't hurt him!" Elsa ordered the guards. Her voice stern, a frown marrying her forehead, eyes determined.

"Princess Elsa,what are you—" But she didn't listen, Jack's hand was gripping her shoulder ever so slightly.

He leaned in, whispered as silently as he could.

"They cannot see me, princess. There is no need for you to protect me, I am invisible to everybody's eyes."

"—doing? Who are we not supposed to hurt? There is nobody in here, is there?"A guard asked, his eyes searching for any thread in the room.

Elsa and Jack stood frozen, the seconds ticking by as they thought of a quick solution.

Elsa, hands still raised to the guards to protect Jack(even though it wasn't necessary) Jack gripping her shoulder and his staff protecting half her body.

Then it hit her. "Mr. Cuddles. My teddy bear." Jack took his staff out of the way and Elsa walked forward, swatted and tugged from under a guards' boot her old teddy bear. The guard's cheeks flamed with embarrassment vowed, apologized for the discomforts of their out of the sudden visit and departed.

When the door was finally closed, Elsa ran and locked it. Tossed the teddy bear to the far corner and reclined against the door, blew air out of her mouth in relief and slid down all the way to the floor. Jack walked to her and mirrored her actions. He did that a lot, if he have a further thought to it.

"It was a close call, wasn't it?"

Elsa nodded, sighed. "Why can't they see you but I do?" A pause, a moment of consideration.

"What is Jack? Tell me," But Jack was shaking his head. There was no way in hell he would tell her, it would frighten her to death, scared her off.

And he couldn't afford to lose his little friend now. All doubts gone. He wanted to be her friend.

"I can't tell you." He finally said. Elsa stood, her hands fisted at her sides. Barely controlling her well-hidden powers.

"Can't or won't?" Jack wasn't looking at her, she was staring at him. "Look at me!" And ice shot from her hand, straight to the floor next to his feet.

Jack barely avoided the ice from hurting him. He gaped. Was appalled. His hands trembling. Now Elsa was crying, fell to her knees. Hiding behind her hands. "Elsa?"

But Elsa didn't listen. She was too concerned worrying about what she had done to actually listening to what he had to say. Her wayward feelings provoking the room to cool, ice all around her, like a snowflake. Jack could not believe it. It was beautiful. She had control of the cold, the ice...ust like him! She was like him! That why she could see him!

The ice king knelt beside the ice princess and from his hand, different patterned snowflakes sprung and hovered."Elsa? I have something very important to tell you."


	3. A frozen secret

**CHAPTER THREE **

"Elsa, please, look at me." Jack pleaded her for the thousandth time.

Elsa had been crying for a long time and it broke his heart not to be able to do anything to soothe her pain, to make it go away.

But she was inconsolable. Utterly convinced Jack was afraid of her, that he would view her as something atrocious, a freak, a monster.

"Elsa? Princess?" But the only response that he obtained was a sob and a sniff.

Jack Frost stood, paced the room nervously, anxiously trying to come up with a quick solution and to put an end to princess Elsa's sadness.

Elsa cried, cried until something strange happened.

Elsa finally looked up, crying. Tear-streaked faced and trembling.

Something she couldn't even dream to think of. Suspended, hovering across the room, crystal-like snowflakes, Elsa smiled, wiped the tears with the back of her hands and reached out to touch the beautiful work.

Jack Frost knelt under the moonlight, his sweater's hoodie covering his white-blond hair. He held his staff between his hands.

Elsa neared him. Knelt with him and looked up, stared at the moon which seemed to stare back. The ice king inhaled and exhaled.

"Darkness. That's the first thing I remember. It was dark, it was cold, and I was scared. But then... then I saw the Moon. It was so big, and it was so bright. It seemed to, chase the darkness away. And when it did... I wasn't scared anymore. Why I was there and what I was meant to do, that I've never known, and a part of me wonders if I ever will.

"The man in the moon told me my name was Jack Frost but that's it. That's the end of it. I just woke up and I had somehow obtained the ability of controlling the cold and ice and wind and I could also fly but also I was invisible." He looked at Elsa then, trying to hide the barely unleashed tears that prickled at the back of his eyes and failing miserably.

"I had acquired great power but at what cost? I didn't ask for it, this gift is somewhat a curse and a blessing, I've been always alone and then here you are. Listening to me and speaking to me and I actually can't believe it. A friend. If you want to be my friend, of course."

Elsa nodded eagerly. "Of course I want to be your friend Jack, why wouldn't I?"

"Because I am nothing, not good enough. I've forgotten how to be alive." Elsa took Jack's hand between both of her and was surprised to find the coldness comforting.

"We can learn, if we help each other." Jack nodded, stared at the ice princess and smiled crookedly. Then he remembered. He had to bring winter to the Europe. He couldn't stay with Elsa. He had to leave.

"I have to go, I've got work to do,"

Elsa was tempted to ask where but it wasn't as if she could go with him.

But she did ask. "Will you come back?" Jack Frost climbed the window-seat, looked back at Elsa and smiled.

"Always."

Elsa smiled and waved and Jack Frost flew away, pirouetting in the air and frosting everything on his wake. She kept weaving even when he was not visible in the horizon.


	4. Growing up

**CHAPTER FOUR **

**Dear reader, I want to apologize for my hiatus. But high school stresses the hell out of me and I had a lot of tests and projects and I needed to focus on school alone, but I am writing today a few chapters some long, some very short. I hope you like them and forgive my bad grammar. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKE IT. (not the rocky mountains but rocky mountains)* **

**_Years later_**

Elsa did not fit well into any of her dresses. Every dress was too tight in the chest and hips area. Also she had grown a good 4 inches.

She stared at herself in the mirror again, touched her lips, her nose, her high cheekbones.

Her soft, ethereal features had not changed at all, but she was no child anymore.

The word teen was repeated by her mother and Gerda.

"Elsa, you are a woman now. I cannot begin to believe it." Her mother had said.

"The dresses will arrive soon, my princess," Gerda had promised.

Elsa stood in the hallway outside her bedroom, in front of the windows, quietly observing outside.

Waiting. It was the last day of autumn. Leafless trees, the usual evergreens bared, the boats and ships harbored on the dock.

The rocky mountains. Smoke steaming out from all the houses chimney's of the kingdom.

What would Jack think of her now that she was no longer a child?

How he see her as a woman? Or still a child?

Life was better with her friend, her best friend but with the time.

She started to want more. Slight touches, the occasional long stares, and the feelings. The feelings he evoked from her very soul.

It was a foolish act on her part, to fall in love with Jack Frost but she couldn't not help it.

He was so caring, understanding and he always came to Arendelle when she needed him.

Whenever she was afraid or alone. He always felt her. Sensed her hurt, her distress.

_Ice and Cold_, he'd joked.

The snowflake pendant was permanently attached at her neck, even in sleep.

Elsa stood from her dresser chair and walked to her very much improved shelves, filled with all the proper books for a to-be queen.

But still, she had fantasy books, the kind of book she loved as a child. How long was that? Oh, yes, yesterday silly. Elsa tried to read but constantly paused her reading, stood and looked outside. No sign of her Jack Frost.

"Elsa! Dinner's ready!" Ana singsonged from under the door.

"I am coming!" Elsa said back. With a last look at herself in the mirror, she left the room. Dinner was calm and placid. Father and Mother told Ana and her a story which was surprisingly fun. Gerda and Kai served more lemon sherbet to her than usual.

"You are a woman now, must feed you as such," Gerda said proudly. She even small talked to Ana.

"Who was been your day so far Ana?"

Ana grunted. "As usual, boring. Yours?" "Same. But I guess things will get better." Ana then proceeded to talk to Elsa about something she'd dreamed of. Elsa only heard half of it, outside it started to snow.

Elsa was running. The snow had covered the ground in a white blanket. Her face flushed with exertion, hair nothing but a wild mess. It was it, she was about to see Jack. The ice king. Her Jack.

Elsa stopped dead when she got a glimpse of him, standing by the lake in which they met for the first time, Jack turned and the smile that tugged at the corners at his lips fell. Frowning, he closed his eyes and counted to three.

"Is this a dream again?"

So he dreamed with her.

"You dream of me?"

Jack neared her, his eyes wandering from head to toes. Was she real? Was she? No, she couldn't be his little friend anymore. This was a woman. A beautiful woman.

Jack swallowed audibly, cleared his throat and said.

"Always."


End file.
